<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medic | Newt x Reader by yosanos_butter_knife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490192">Medic | Newt x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosanos_butter_knife/pseuds/yosanos_butter_knife'>yosanos_butter_knife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Doctor - Freeform, Dystopian, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Medic - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Trilogy, Violence, multiple parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosanos_butter_knife/pseuds/yosanos_butter_knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it worth all the scars? </p><p>The tears and blood shed throughout the journey -- was it all worth it in the end? </p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>(Y/n) (L/n) wasn't just a Glader or an excellent Med-Jack -- she was also a girl. But while the main difference between her and the rest of the members of the Glade was only gender, she was still working as well and even better than them. They know this... especially Newt. </p><p>But after Thomas arrives, things begin to change. Whether it's for better or for worse, she's still just their medic. </p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>This is a Fem!Reader x Newt story, so I will be using she/her pronouns.<br/>I will be following the movies throughout this story so that is what the plot will be based off of. <br/>I do not and will never own 'The Maze Runner' series, all rights go to their respective owners. <br/>This book will be in three parts, each part moving along with the plot of the trilogy of movies. </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: There will be mentions of sexual assault and violence, please be aware of this before proceeding into the book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Newt (Maze Runner), Minho (Maze Runner) &amp; Reader, Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Reader &amp; Other(s), Teresa Agnes &amp; Reader (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⌈ P R O L O G U E ⌋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"The most important thing is that we all have each other. Because we're all in this together."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Newt</strong>
</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>When waking up, the feeling of a warm hand pressed against one's face is often a comforting sign. A gesture that is often shown between people who are close, sometimes between a parent and their child or between two lovers.</p><p>But it is concerning when one doesn't know who's hand is pressed against their face.</p><p>Her eyes shot open, a bright light cascading into the metal box she had been unconscious in and nearly blinding her. Whoever had their hand pressed against her forehead had pulled away, giving her the room she needed to sit up and scooch back into one of the boxes sitting around her.</p><p>"Woah... She's a lively one..." one boy commented as her vision began to clear.</p><p>"The first girl... I wonder what her name is!"</p><p>"Dude, stop staring like that. She's going to get the wrong idea, shuck-face!"</p><p>"Shut up, I wasn't staring that creepily!"</p><p>She looked around, attempting to figure out what had just happened and where the hell she was – cause none of it was familiar. In fact, nothing at all was familiar.</p><p>"Hey. Hey, look up here, Greenie!" the boy who was down in the box with her half-yelled, gaining her attention as her senses finally began to understand her surroundings.</p><p>He was a boy with short hair and a muscular body, but he didn't appear to be the nicest out of the group that surrounded her. He kneeled down towards her, lowering his voice once he realized that he finally got her attention.</p><p>"Do you know your name? Do you know anything about what's going on?" he asked in a low tone, the boys surrounding the outside of the box whispering about the situation.</p><p>She attempted to think for a moment, racking her brain for any information on what she had been doing before arriving at this new location or who she was. But this was all for naught, as nothing came in her mind.</p><p>She didn't even know her name.</p><p>She shook her head, the boy who kneeled in front of her letting out a sigh at her wordless response. He stood up, holding his hand out to her as he said, "I'm Gally. Now come on, it's time you did something other than get away from all of us – not that you'll be able to."</p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat, reaching up and taking his hand as he tightened his grip around hers. He pulled her up, allowing her palm to feel his calloused one as she got to her feet.</p><p><em>I don't know any of these people</em>, she thought as she took a couple steps towards the edge of the box, some boys lowering their hands as they offered to pull her out. But so far, I haven't seen a single other girl here. <em>That is a lot more concerning than I initially realized...</em></p><p>Out of all the boys that were there, only a couple stood out to her. One of them had short blonde hair and a thinner stature than Gally, but he appeared to be a bit taller than the rather aggressive greeter.</p><p>Gally let out a groan, grabbing her waist and hoisting her up as the blonde boy and another grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the box. She stumbled a bit once her sneakers hit the grass, maintaining her balance once they let go of her.</p><p>The whispers didn't stop even after she had gotten out of the box, causing her to grow nervous as she attempted to look for a way out of the group – only seeing more fields and walls surrounding the entire area.</p><p>"Come on, guys," a more authoritative voice announced as they began to quiet down. "Give the Greenie some space. Stop treating her like she's something Frypan cooked for you all!"</p><p>A dark-skinned boy stepped forward, the others seeming to clear a path for him as he stepped in front of the new girl – or "Greenie" as they called her. He stared down at her, originally appearing to be intimidating but that soon washed away as a small smile broke across his lips.</p><p>"Welcome, Greenbean," he began as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "My name is Alby."</p><p>She looked around slightly, letting out a small breath before she asked, "What is this place? Where am I?"</p><p>His smile faded almost immediately at the question, prompting him to bring his arm up as he gestured to the surrounding territory boxed in by the walls. "This is the Glade." He took a step forward, but she kept her stance as she felt many pairs of eyes on the two. "Now can you tell me anything about you? Maybe who you are?"</p><p>She tried to think again, eventually shaking her head as she still couldn't remember her name nor anything past waking up in the Glade. "No... Sorry..."</p><p>"Don't be sorry," Alby reassured her, his smile returning as the boys began to disperse – hesitantly, but they went back to their jobs. "Let me show you around."</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>Alby spent most of the day showing her around the Glade, pointing out all the jobs that occurred and explaining the Box. She met a good amount of the boys who worked there, but most of them asked her the questions than allowing her to ask them any.</p><p>She quickly learned why after Alby explained that she was indeed the first girl to ever arrive at the Glade.</p><p><em>I don't know if that's cool or just really scary</em>, she thought as the sun began to set over the Glade, signifying the nearing end of the day.<em> But that still doesn't really explain why we're here.</em></p><p>Alby was about to explain one of the other areas, a somewhat small hut built around a large tree, when another boy ran towards them. This was the same boy who had blonde hair and appeared to be taller than Gally and Alby – and she was correct. He was quite tall.</p><p>"Hey, you alright Alby?" he greeted as he slowed his run to a walk as he neared the two, slightly surprising her with his accent.</p><p>Alby turned towards the blonde, gesturing between them as he introduced, "Greenbean, meet Newt. When I'm not around, he's in charge."</p><p>"Good thing you're always around then," Newt commented as he held out his hand to her, prompting her to take it and shake slightly. He turned back to her as he said, "You've really got the Gladers talking, Greenie. I don't think I've ever heard them talk about a Greenie as much as they are about you."</p><p>"That's both flattering and concerning," she replied with an awkward chuckle. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded slightly as they pulled their hands away from each other, Alby looking between the two as he silently watched their interaction. "You got a name yet?"</p><p>"(Y/n)," she blurted in response, both boys jumping slightly as she said her now-known name.</p><p>(Y/n) didn't realize what she had said until she noticed their expression, clapping her hand over her mouth as she heard her own name pass through her lips.</p><p>"Well then..." Alby coughed as he gained their attention again. "That was probably the most nonchalant way any Greenie has remembered their name."</p><p>"No kidding." Newt nodded in agreement.</p><p>(Y/n) lowered her hand as she awkwardly chuckled a second time. "Sorry, I didn't even realize I remembered it until now. It just kinda came out..."</p><p>"Don't apologize." Alby shook his head, patting her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I'm glad you remember your name, (Y/n)."</p><p>"Yeah, me too..." She agreed, smiling as a small wave of relief washed over her – it was really bothering her that she couldn't even remember her own name.</p><p>She looked back to Newt, who had a slight smirk. "(Y/n)," he repeated her name, it felt almost natural as it came from him, "what a pretty name."</p><p>(Y/n) felt her cheeks heat up as she made eye contact with him. She looked back down at the ground, slightly digging her toe into the soil as she tried to avoid making eye contact a second time.</p><p>Alby looked between the two, a sneaky smile emerging as he suggested, "Newt – go ahead and show (Y/n) to the tower. I'll go help out the guys in final preparations for tonight."</p><p>"Will do." Newt nodded once as Alby ran off, (Y/n) looking up as she watched him run towards a group of boys.</p><p>"What? What's going on tonight?" she questioned, Newt putting his hand on the small of her back as he guided her away from the commotion occurring.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," he responded as he slightly pushed her forward and towards the aforementioned tower. "You'll see soon enough."</p><p>This'll be interesting...</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>Newt and (Y/n) stood on the tower. Newt leaned casually against the railing while (Y/n) gripped onto it a bit tighter than she would've liked.</p><p>He noticed her grip, laughing slightly as he asked, "You afraid of heights?"</p><p>"More like afraid of falling," she responded as she relaxed slightly, leaning a bit against the railing like he had been doing the entire time.</p><p>After she got over the brief moment of fear, she looked onto the surrounding area. Boys were walking across the field, working their respective jobs within the Glade. That was when she finally saw the infamous walls – a topic Alby had been somewhat attempting to avoid when discussing other things. At least, not unless she specifically asked about it (she hadn't).</p><p>"Hey Newt," she gained his attention, causing him to look at her as she kept her eyes towards the darkness ahead, "what's in there? What's going on with those walls?"</p><p>He seemed to hesitate slightly before answering, letting out a sigh as he readjusted his position against the railing. He walked around her, going to her other side as he rested his arm across her shoulders.</p><p>"Do you know the three rules we have here?"</p><p>She shook her head as she turned to look at him.</p><p>"First, do your part – make sure you help out around here. Second, never harm another Glader – we have to trust each other." He rested his hand against her shoulder, tightening his grip slightly on it. "Lastly, never go beyond those bloody walls."</p><p>"What's within them?" she further questioned.</p><p>When Newt didn't answer, she grew increasingly nervous. (Y/n) awkwardly chuckled, sarcastically commenting, "You're acting as if there's some maze in there that no one should go in."</p><p>Her comment was only confirmed when he tightened the grip on her shoulder more than he already had, no responding in a way to deny what she had said.</p><p>The tension began to lift as a couple guys came out through the opening in the walls, closing not moments after they had gone through. She pointed to the two boys, asking, "You said that we weren't allowed to go with those walls – er, maze. So what's up with them?"</p><p>"Those are Runners," he responded, gesturing to them. "They go throughout the Maze and chart the path." He let go of her shoulder and took a step back, shaking his head as he continued, "You don't want to be one of them. No one is willingly a Runner."</p><p>No, no, make it scarier than it already sounds, she thought as she silently nodded in response. I don't need to be more nervous than I already am.</p><p>"Hey, Newt! Greenie!" a voice called from the ground level, prompting the two to look down to the source. "We're about to start! Get down here!"</p><p>"We'll be down soon, Zart," Newt yelled back, turning back to (Y/n) after he was done responding to the other Glader. "Come on. It's time I showed you what you were so curious about before."</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>There was a bonfire at the center of the group, the boys continuously chanting, "Gladers! Gladers! Gladers!"</p><p>(Y/n) stood on the outside, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched them begin the celebration of sorts. She readjusted her plain olive green oversized hoodie, pulling the sleeves over her palms as a cold burst of wind came through but left the growing flames nearly unaffected.</p><p>She walked around the crowd, a small smile coming across her face as she watched them go dance and mess around happily despite the strange circumstances. But while the fire provided a bright light to her left, the darkness of the Maze loomed over her to her right.</p><p>She turned towards it, her back to the boys as she kept her eyes locked on the walls as they were pressed tightly together. She thought as she kept her arms crossed, <em>Whatever's in there can't be good. Whether it's the Maze or what's in the Maze – I'm not sure I want to find out just yet...</em></p><p>(Y/n) jumped slightly when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, causing her to clutch her chest as she turned around to face whoever had requested her attention. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw who was standing behind her.</p><p>"Oh, Newt. It's just you."</p><p>Newt laughed slightly as he smirked. "Who'd you think it was? Alby? Gally?"</p><p>"I didn't really think at all," she replied with a small giggle. "But is this how you greet every um... was it Greenie?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." He turned back towards the partying group. "But yeah, we tend to go a bit crazy on nights like these."</p><p>She nodded slightly, turning back towards the Maze as she heard a haunting noise emerge from it. "What was that?"</p><p>"The Runners are the only ones that know that," he stated, placing an arm over her shoulders as he began to guide her away from the Maze. "They're the strongest and the fastest – and it's a damn good thing they are too, cause if they don't get back before those doors close..."</p><p>"Then they're stuck there for the night." She finished, piecing what he was saying together. "Let me guess – no one has survived a night in the Maze."</p><p>"You're a lot brighter than you let on," he commented looking to her as his smirk turned to a smile. "I think the Keepers are going to have a difficult time deciding which one is going to keep you."</p><p>(Y/n) was about to respond but was interrupted when she heard a loud scream. But rather than come from the Maze like the other noises she had heard, it came from within the group of Gladers.</p><p>Newt furrowed his brows, pulling his arm back as he went towards the source. "That sounded like..."</p><p>She followed after him, going through the crowd the same way he did. Once she emerged, she found a couple boys surrounding one on the ground, holding his arm as he hissed through his teeth.</p><p>Newt asked as he approached the small group that was surrounding the injured boy, "Winston, what happened?"</p><p>(Y/n) got a bit closer, getting a clearer view of the injury Winston had sustained: he had a large burn on his right arm, the area beginning to blister as he appeared to be in a tremendous amount of pain.</p><p>"Get the Med-Jacks!" Alby commanded, some of the boys gathering as they attempted to figure out what to do with the injury.</p><p>Almost as if her body had moved on its own, (Y/n) grabbed one of the small canisters of water from one of the boys, running over as she stopped in front of Winston. She gently took his wrist, slowly pouring the cool water over the burn.</p><p>The boys around her watched in awe as she took care of the injury calmly and delicately – almost as if she had done this a million times. She looked up after she poured the water over the wound, asking in a serious tone, "I need some gauze or some clean cloth to wrap over this burn."</p><p>The boys looked to Alby, as if they were waiting for him to say something. He looked back at them gesturing away as he asked, "What are you looking at me for? You heard her."</p><p>It didn't take very long for (Y/n) to get some clean gauze, carefully wrapping it loosely around the burn. She told Winston as she finished up, "Make sure to keep the gauze and your burn clean for a couple weeks. Don't pop the blisters as that'll cause you to have a higher chance of infection."</p><p>Winston nodded as he understood. "Alright – thank you."</p><p>"You've got quite a talent for medical-related stuff," Alby commented as she finished up, facing her as she stood up from her kneeling position. "I think I know which Keeper is going to want you."</p><p>Newt walked over, patting her on the shoulder as he said, "Looks like you're going to be a Med-Jack, (Y/n). I hope you're not squeamish."</p><p>
  <em>Me too...</em>
</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⌈ P A R T O N E ⌋ ⌈ O N E ⌋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One year later...</strong>
</p><p>"Oi, (Y/n)! Get up!" Newt followed up by banging on the floor below her, jolting (Y/n) awake as she sat up from her bed set-up. "The Runners are about to leave. Can you come down here and take a look at those stitches for Ben to clear him?"</p><p>"I thought I said a couple more days of rest!" she yelled back, turning over as she pushed back some of her messed-up hair, tangled portions falling onto her face from the night before. "Why should I clear him when I took care of his arm two days ago? What if they pop? I'm not going to be there to fix that shuck-face again."</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, a whisper or two filling the air but otherwise there was almost nothing. (Y/n) laid back down, pressing her head against the makeshift pillow as she closed her eyes again.</p><p>But as she attempted to get a little bit more rest, many thoughts came back into her mind as she closed her eyes. She let out an irritated groan, sitting up as she slammed her hand on the ground beside her.</p><p>She could hear a slight chuckle from Newt, following up with, "Get down here in a couple minutes. Otherwise, they're probably just going to leave without even saying goodb—"</p><p>"Say another word and I will drop a roll of gauze right onto your head," she threatened, cutting him off in the process. "It won't hurt you, but it'll be a pain to roll back up once it hits you."</p><p>"You are an evil mastermind."</p><p>(Y/n) didn't respond, only giggling as she rolled over and grabbed her sweatshirt. She quickly dusted off her black tank-top, picking off some leaves from it as they had fallen on her during her sleep the night before. She checked the bandage around her upper left arm, finding it to be secured as the wound underneath was fine as well.</p><p>She grabbed a couple maroon cloths, wrapping them around her hands and wrists and tying them before reaching over to pull her sweatshirt over and on.</p><p><em>I swear, if I hear another word from him, I'm going to throw a branch at him</em>, she thought as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and fully on, getting onto her knees as she readjusted her black leggings.<em> There are plenty up here and down there.</em></p><p>She brushed out her hair with a comb that the box had given her – one of a few things that she had been provided special for her (including a few feminine products the boys would rather not know about). After pulling her hair into an up-do, she grabbed her sneakers and pulled them on.</p><p>She crawled towards the small trapdoor not too far from where she had been preparing for the day, grabbing a small rope loop tied around the end and pulling it up. Well... I guess I'll be heading down there now.</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>"You are an evil mastermind." Newt turned back towards the two Runners after he finished his conversation with (Y/n), resting his hands on his hips as they stood there, waiting for her to prepare for the long day.</p><p>Minho stood a bit closer to the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out into the Glade, watching the doors to the Maze prepare to open.</p><p>"I don't quite understand why you need (Y/n)'s approval to go out into the Maze, Ben," Minho said as he turned back towards him and Newt. "You've said countless times that you were fine and you'd be ready to go – even saying that you could go while she was still stitching you up."</p><p>"I know, but..." Ben looked down, scratching underneath the bandage he had wrapped around his upper arm, his sleeve rolled up to reveal the clean gauze. "I'd prefer to have her give me the okay to head out."</p><p>"You just want to see her," Minho stated, stepping towards him. "This is just a waste of time and a waste of her energy."</p><p>Newt looked back down from the ceiling to Ben, his brows furrowed. "I hope that's not true, because if you're starting to like her in that way – we're going to have a problem. Remember what happened to Louis?"</p><p>"We're all probably lucky that she told us not to make another rule so that none of us could even touch her," Minho added with a slight nod. "But know that if you try anything, you'd be sentenced for banishment in an instant."</p><p>Ben swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding once as he responded, "I know. I'd never do anything to hurt (Y/n). She's just the best Med-Jack we have and I'd feel better with a second opinion from her."</p><p>Newt and Minho shared a skeptical look. "Okay, sure."</p><p>Ben was about to protest their claims and accusations further but was cut off by a familiar creak above them. A trap door opened not too far from where they were standing, (Y/n) popping her head out as her updo fell towards the ground as she looked between the three. She commented before pulling her head back in, "You guys look like someone's in trouble. Man, I hope that isn't me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, (Y/n)," Minho assured her as she stuck her feet out from the open section, leaping down as the door closed behind her. "Let's just get through this before the Maze opens up."</p><p>"I'll go as fast as I can," she responded, her smile fading as she grew more serious.</p><p>She walked over to Ben, taking tightening one of the maroon clothes around her hands as she got closer. She stepped beside him, untying the gauze as she looked at the wound.</p><p>It certainly wasn't a long cut, but it was deep enough that it required a couple stitches. It wasn't fully healed either, despite the obvious progress the wound had made since she first took care of it.</p><p>"Have you been cleaning it and making sure you haven't been straining yourself?" she asked as she walked over, grabbing a roll of gauze from behind Newt and unraveling it. "Have you been making sure to stay hydrated since I first stitched you up?"</p><p>He answered yes to all her questions, prompting her to quickly wrap the gauze around his arm and tie it off. She stepped back while stating, "Then I don't see any reason to prevent you from going into the Maze. Your wound is looking better and you've clearly been taking care of it."</p><p>"You're a saint, (Y/n)," Ben said as he carefully rolled his sleeve back down, standing up from the seated position he had taken on one of the beds in the Med-Jack hut. "I appreciate the help."</p><p>"I'm just doing my part," she replied with a slight shrug, her smile returning as she rested her hands on her hips. "Try not to hurt yourself anymore, shuck-face."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>(Y/n) turned to Minho, who had looked relieved that she had gone through the check-up so quickly. She held her arms out to him. "I'll see you when you get back, Minho."</p><p>He stepped towards her, the two embracing in a brief hug as he replied, "I'll see you then, (Y/n)." He rubbed her back, the hug ending as she patted him.</p><p>"Try not to get hurt either," she said as the two Runners turned, jogging out of the hut as the Maze began to open. "I don't want to have both of you take up too much room here!"</p><p>She let out a sigh as she leaned against the bed Ben had been sitting on. She turned to Newt, who had been quiet nearly the entire time.</p><p>"I'm going to guess that you're tired, cause normally you have some comment to make about my work or wake-up schedule."</p><p>He inhaled before asking, "You were going to throw a roll of gauze at me?"</p><p>(Y/n) let out a groan, pushing off of the bed as she stepped towards some of the stored items in the hut. "You're exhausting."</p><p>"And you're strange."</p><p>She picked up a roll of gauze, holding it up as she spun back towards him. "I will throw this at you."</p><p>Newt held his hands up, taking a couple steps towards the door as he continued to face her. "Okay, okay. I'll go before you throw that at me – cause I know you will."</p><p>"Damn right I will," she laughed as he neared the exit. "See you later, Newt."</p><p>He simply waved as he walked out the door, getting out of her sight. She let out a sigh, turning back around as she returned the gauze to its original spot.</p><p>This is going to be a long day.</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>(Y/n) stood in the Med-Jack hut with the few others, flipping through a small notebook she had received from the box about six months prior. As Clint cleaned up one of the Slicers that had (yet again) gotten hurt, Jeff was cleaning up one of the beds after he had patched up one of the other Slicers.</p><p>"I heard Ben stopped by to get your okay to go into the Maze," Jeff began as he brushed off a couple leaves and small pieces of bark. "How were his stitches? Did they hold up?"</p><p>"They held up perfectly. His wound is healing nicely," she responded, closing her notebook and shoving it towards the back of the supply shelf, hiding it under a couple rolls of gauze and extra rope. "Why do you ask? Are you curious as to if my method worked?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was a bit risky," he responded as he finished up, throwing the leaves and bark pieces outside of the hut. "But it wasn't like I said that you couldn't do it."</p><p>"Fair enough." She nodded once, picking at her fingernails as she turned back to him. "I don't know how many more Gladers I can stitch up, though. After I was able to finally get that down, I think the Slicers have been a bit more careless since they know I can just stitch them back up again."</p><p>"They better not!" Clint yelled back as he cleared the Slicer he had been working on to leave. "That's supplies going to waste and that's not something we can afford. At least not until the Box comes back up."</p><p>(Y/n) and Jeff nodded in agreement to their Keeper, prompting him to tidy up the area he had just been working in. Eventually, they began to grow bored as there was no one to take care of at the moment.</p><p>(Y/n) reached into her sweatshirt pocket, sticking her hand inside as she attempted to dig around for something within the small space. She let out a groan, walking over to her trap door as she went on her tip-toes to press her hand against the bottom of it.</p><p>She looked over to Clint, asking him, "Do you think you could give me a boost up? I left my spear up there – I guess I was still half-asleep when I was getting ready."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." He nodded, walking over as he put his hands together, kneeling slightly as he prompted for her to be boosted up.</p><p>She stepped down onto his hands, allowing him to push her towards the ceiling as she opened the trap door and got a good grip on the edge. She called back as she climbed up into the private space, "Thanks, Clint! I'll be down shortly."</p><p>"Take your time. We don't have anyone down here right now."</p><p>(Y/n) crawled through the small space, getting closer to her bed area and the rest of her private things. She opened up her makeshift pillow, revealing a bunch of feminine products and other (Y/n)-only items inside.</p><p>She dug through it a bit, finally feeling the item she had been looking for. She pulled the wooden spear out, revealing it in all its glory.</p><p>It wasn't very big, not much longer than a knife and certainly lighter than one. The end was pointed, not enough to stab someone properly but enough for self-defense and possibly climbing. The handle was smooth to the touch, the entire wooden piece made specifically for her and her protection alone.</p><p>She let out a sigh as she put it back into her pocket. <em>I'm glad I haven't had the need to use this in a while. It's always a good thing to see that a weapon is practically brand new after so long.</em></p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>(Y/n) dropped back down into the main area of the Med-Jack tent, landing in a kneeling position as she placed her hands onto the ground to steady herself. Jeff greeted her as she stood back up, "You're right. That didn't take long at all."</p><p>She chuckled as she responded, "Told ya—"</p><p>An alarm outside the hut began to go off – one that the entire Glade was able to hear and instantly recognize. (Y/n) looked back to the other two, all three knowing that it was that time again.</p><p>She led them out through the hut, breaking off into a run as the rest of the boys neared their destination – the Box had arrived.</p><p>(Y/n) stood near the back of the group, attempting to get through or at least see what or who had arrived this time. She spotted Newt, but the boys were a bit too loud for her to be able to actually call out to him or get his attention.</p><p>They quieted once they opened the Box, Gally leaping inside as he greeted the Greenie. He basically threw him outside and into the group, (Y/n) finally able to get a good look at the boy who had just arrived.</p><p>Well, it was always a little too much to hope for another girl, she thought with slight disappointment, but she was still grateful that there were more supplies for the Med-Jacks and the rest of the Glade.</p><p>But her thoughts went away as soon as the boys began to yell again, watching as the Greenie sped out of the group and into the grassy field behind them. She let out a sigh, crossing her arms as she watched him sprint away.</p><p>"He's pretty fast," Newt commented as he appeared beside her. "Think he could be a Runner?"</p><p>His question was answered quickly as the Greenie managed to trip on the ground and fall right onto his face – the Gladers erupting once again at the sight. She let out a sigh, shaking her head as she said, "Probably. But not if he's going to do that every five seconds."</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p><p>"That Greenie sure can run," Jeff commented as they got back into the Med-Jack hut. "Think he's going to be a Runner?"</p><p>"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Newt," (Y/n) began to respond, going to the back as she opened the supply cabinet, checking to see what they desperately needed resupplied. "Probably – but not if he's going to faceplant every five seconds."</p><p>"It'd be nice to have another Med-Jack," Clint added as he stood beside (Y/n), assisting her in checking the cabinet. "Those Slicers can't seem to not hurt themselves."</p><p>"Aww~" (Y/n) pursed her lip into a fake pout as she turned to him. "Are Jeff and I not enough for you? I'm hurt, Clint."</p><p>"Quit that!"</p><p>"Tch, worth a shot—"</p><p>"Hey guys," a familiar voice greeted the group, a pair of footsteps entering the hut. "Is (Y/n) in here or up in her place?"</p><p>(Y/n) turned at the mention of her name, stepping aside as she spotted Alby walking inside. "Hey Alby, I'm right here."</p><p>"Ah! Glad you're here," he said as she walked towards him, the Greenie close behind him as he looked around the area. "I was hoping you'd check on Greenbean here before we keep going on our tour."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>She looked to the Greenie as Alby turned back to him, gesturing to her as he said, "This is (Y/n), one of our Med-Jacks and our only female Glader."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." She reached her hand out, the Greenie taking it and shaking. "Woah, you've got a strong grip."</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>She pointed to one of the nearby beds. "Hop on. I won't take too much of your time."</p><p>~ ☼ ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>